The Love Bug
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Everyone at school has been bittin by the love bug, expect Jo, Will she get bit or die alone with cats like Mrs,Dabney? Valentine's Day story!
1. Chapter 1

Jo's Pov

I sighed and watched as everyone fell in love, I was the only one who hasn't had a boyfriend and never fell in love...

"Hey Jo." My best friend Stacy said sitting by me.

"Hey.. why don't I have a boyfriend? I'm cute!" I yelled.

"I don't know, Maybe you scare the boys." Stacy joked

. "I wanna be bit by the love bug!" I yelled loud enough.

. Stacy rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist snd pulled me into the classroom.

I sat down and saw all the girls giggling and bragging about being bittin by the love bug. I rolled my eyes and heard a little giggle, I looked and saw girls hold those little love bugs in their hands.

"Stacy, what is going on?" I asked.

"Those love bugs people have.." Stacy answered.

"They are real?" I yelled.

"Yep." Stacy said smirking.

I turned and saw Gabe's first crush Kit come over here, What does she want? I looked away pretending to be drawing her getting eating by a tiger.

I have Always hated Kit, since she beat me in the talent show.

"Hey Jo." Kit said smiling.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed.

"Are you still mad I beat you?" Kit asked.

"No! I am just mad okay Kit!" I yelled.

"Whatever, anyway I got this and I knew you needed it." Kit said putting it in my hand.

"What the he'll is this?" I said staring at her.

"A love bug, You can use it." Kit said giggling.

"I don't need a love bug Kit!" I said.

"No take backs." Kit said looking away.

Jo's POV

"What am I suppose to do with this?" I asked my self holding the love bug.

"Your suppose to let it bite you." Megan said closing her locker.

"Bite me? Oh well bite them you love bug." I companded.

"It doesn't work like that." Megan said walking away.

I stood there waving it and yelling at it to bite me, I looked stupid and I could tell it hated me.

"Hey stupid." I said to Gabe grabbing his chips.

"No I will not do your homework." Gave said taking a chip.

"I have people to do that, listen there is a new game and I need you to help me steal it." I said.

"No Jo, we will be put it jail." Gabe said.

"No YOU will." I said smiling.

"No." Gabe answered.

"Dude! Come on! It's only ONCE!" I said.

"No!" Gabe yelled.

"Your an idiot!" I yelled hitting him.

"No you are!" Gabe yelled back.

"Shut up stupid!" I yelled.

"Shut up, aleast I'm not a Taco!" Gabe said.

"Did you just call me a taco?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Gabe said crossing his arms.

"Wow.. lamest come back ever." I said grabbing my stuff.

I guess today wasn't my lucky day, the stupid love bug decided to bite me, And starts laughing at me.

"Oww!" I yelled.

"What's wrong scared you got beat?" Gave asked.

"No you Idoi-" I stopped and stared at his eyes.

"Jo?" He said. I kept staring at his eyes and just got lost it them, _Look away Jo!_

"Jo? Hello?" Gabe said waving his hands in my face.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my dreams.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Gabe said grabbing his stuff and walking away.

I watched him leave as I hit my back on the locker, Wow.. he is so cute.. I stopped and grabbed the love bug, She bit me! I sighed and out of no,where Gabe popped in my head..

I hit the locker hard and started punching it thinking it was Gabe's face... _Am I in love or insane?_

**Its not my best, but I wanted to post some something! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back! ;D Well with this story! Anyway Review and tell me what other stories I should finish!(: I really wanna do a Bradley/G Hannelius/ Taylar Hender story sooo bad! XD **

Jo's Pov

Today has been crazy, I keep seeing Gabe's face everywhere I go, I couldn't even do my test without seeing Gabe's face, His cute eyes and that spicky hair..

'JO!" Kit yelled.

I woke up fast and saw I was in class doing some experiment and of course I had almost burned the place down.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

Before I could do anything, Kit rushed in and put the fire out, I sighed and took my apron off and tried to work out what just happen.

"What happen Jo?" Kit asked.

"I was busy thinking..." I said.

"Is anyone okay?"

I heard that voice before, _Gabe.._

I looked up and saw Gabe there staring at us breathing hard, I sighed and shook my head yes looking away before I made a fool of my self.

"We are fine." Kit said walking away and back to the kitchen.

"What happen?" Gabe asked sitting down next to me.

I shaked, I have never shaked before..Gabe is making me into someone else!

"I was thinking and I forget about what I was doing." I said staring into his eyes.

"Well be careful next time, I gotta go help Taylar with math." Gabe said smiling.

I growled, _Taylar is an A honor roll! _

"Can you help me too?" I asked.

"Your failing too?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah.." I lied.

Gabe smiled and patted my knee, I smiled back and saw Taylar giving me dirty looks. I smiled and gave Gabe a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to the kitchen with Kit...

**I stopped here. K? :]**


	3. Chapter 3

Jo's Pov

I smiled and worked with Kit, I really didn't care that Taylar kept giving me dirty looks, I looked back and laughed, she must be jealous cause Gabe was spending more time with me than her. Kit of course wrote on her notepad so I had to do all the work.

"What's Taylar promblem?" Kit asked.

"I think she is jealous." I said.

"Of what?" Kit answered.

"Of me and Gabe." I said smiling,

"You guys aren't dating." Kit said.

"I know, but that;s what she thinks!" I said laughing.

Kit smiled and put a pan on the oven while she baked some pizza for us.

XXXXXXX

Gabe's Pov

I sighed and put my books in my locker, I saw Taylar walking by, _Why cant someone help me? _

"Grr!" I said.

"Is something wrong ?" Taylar asked.

"I cant put my books in my locker." I said.

Taylar sighed and got on her knees and grabbed the books and put them in there soflty.

"Wow." I said.

"Its pretty easy." Taylar said giggling.

"Oh that's the bell for 6th period." Taylar said.

"Want me to walk you?" I said.

'Oh sure!" Taylar said giggling,

I got up and waited till she was up, since the hallway was empty besides us, We decided to walk slow, Aleast no,one would bump into us.

I smiled and walked with her, it was a long walk since her classroom was room #654.

As I was staring at the classrooms, I could feel Taylar grab my hand, I looked back at her as she just smiled. I smiled back and just kept walking, I stopped when we saw Jo there staring back at us with her mouth wide open...

_I'm so in trouble. _

**:P **


	4. Niall Horan

Jo's Pov

I knew that Taylar just wanted Gabe all to him self. I was just nothing, while she was the prize in his eyes, She always had boys wrapped in her fingers and her next vitiam was Gabe. I walked out of the school feeling the sun hit me hard, If I wasn't mad I would of screamed, but I was never in the mood for it.

"Jo!" Someone called.

I never turned my head, as I kept walking hearing footsteps as they ran faster, I moved faster and felt a hand grab my shoulder, I turned around and saw those brown hazel (I guess his eyes are that color..I dont pay attection). I breathed and watched him catch thsi breath.

"What do yoiu want?" I asked coldy.

"Its not what you think..Taylar is just a friend." Gabe said.

"No, she is a slut that takes guys and makes them think she is the new Megan Fox!" I yelled looking around watching everyone stare at us.

"She isn't a slut, your just jealous!" Gabe said crossing his arms.

"Mad at what? That she is the biggest slut out there, oh yeah cause that is so what I wanna be!" I shouted.

Gabe rolled his eyes making this annoying face again.

"Your just mad cause she gets boyfriends unlike you." Gabe said eyes open wide. after saying that.

I stared at him for a while, before opening my fist and punching him right in the eye, watching him pass out on teh floor, as I walked away.

So much for trying to be nice and get Gabe on my side.

**This was rushed. It sucks! :( **


End file.
